Le déménagement
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Rei Todoroki déménage, Shoto va donc venir l'aider à tout emballer mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon dont il est amoureux soit aussi là. Arrivera t-il enfin à lui parler normalement?


**Bonjour à vous petites pousse de Bamboo!**

 **Me voilà avec un nouvelle Os, qui est un cadeau pour la grand, l'unique et la plus belle Moira-chan! Joyeux anniversaire Momo! J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira, j'avoue avoir un peu galérer vers la fin...**

J **e remercie la petit Ahriall pour son aide et surtout à Ma Tsutsu pour sa correction!**

 **Bonne lecteur à tous!**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours, mais je planifie d'acheter Shinsou**

* * *

 **Le déménagement**

Rei Todoroki, qui ne porterait plus son nom de famille encore très longtemps, était en train de mettre tous ce qui lui fallait dans les cartons. Fuyumi l'aidait à entourer de journal ou de papier bulle les objets qui en avaient besoin. Elles parlaient et rigolaient heureuses de cette journée, la plus vielle allait enfin quitter ce petit appartement à côté de l'hôpital ou son mari l'avait installé, pour enfin elle puisse aller habiter dans une petite maison en bord de ville.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et la femme aux cheveux blanc vint ouvrir au nouvel arrivant. Le plus jeune de ses fils était là, il lui embrassa la joue pour lui dire bonjour et rentra à l'intérieur pour pouvoir aider à son tour pour le rangement.

"Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on devra transporter dans le camion? Demanda t-il.  
\- Oui, je vais garder plusieurs meubles.  
\- On va avoir du mal sans Natsuo et Touya. Dit il."

Ses frères n'avaient pas pu se libérer, tous deux travaillaient et ne pouvaient donc pas poser de congés, ils ne seraient là que le soir pour tous installer dans la nouvelle maison. Shoto avisa les meubles et grimaça un peu, que ce soit sa sœur ou sa mère, il n'était pas sûr qu'elles puissent l'aider pour certains objets lourd et encombrant.

"Ne fait pas cette tête Shoto. Lui fit gentiment sa mère. Tu te souviens d'Inko Midoriya?  
\- Vite fait. Répondit il franchement."

Il se rappelait vaguement, il savait que cette dame et sa mère avaient fait connaissance à l'hôpital, lors de sa première année de lycée. Le fils de la femme en question était du genre à se mettre en mauvaise posture et finir à clinique bléssé. Il avait déjà rencontré Inko mais jamais son fils, de toute façon à l'époque, lui et les relations humaine, ça n'avaient jamais été son truc, d'ailleurs ça ne l'était toujours pas.

"Et bien, son fils et un ami à lui vont venir nous aider à transporter les meubles, ils font ça pour gagner un peu d'argent pour leurs études."

S'il devait être honnête, il n'en avait rien à faire de qui venaient les aider mais il aimait écouter sa mère parler, alors il ne interrompit. Il fut réquisitionné dans la cuisine pour mettre les assiettes et autres ustensiles dans les cartons.

De temps en temps, sa mère lui posait des questions sur sa vie à la fac de droit, s'il s'était fait des amis ou s'il avait une petite amie il ignorait toujurs la question. Son seul ami depuis le lycée était Shinsou, et puis une petite amie... Il fallait dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il avait bien repéré quelqu'un, mais il était loin des critères féminins, au contraire, il était tout en muscle, pour le peu qu'il en avait vue. N'étant pas doué avec les interactions sociales, il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé. C'était même plutôt lui qui venait lui adresser la parole de temps à autre, en plus il traînait avec un blond hargneux qui n'aimait pas trop Shoto pour on ne savait qu'elle raison.

Il avait repéré ce garçon qui souriait tout le temps et qui ne rechignait jamais pour aider quelqu'un. Il disait oui à tout, il était apprécié et d'un autre côté beaucoup se moquait de sa naïveté, heureusement les personnes qui voulaient profiter de lui était vite repérées par le blond cendré qui était toujours à ses côtés.

Ils entendirent la porte sonnée et sa mère se précipita presque dessus, elle salua les deux personnes et il entendit une première voix douce et calme, se présentait sous le nom d'Izuku Midoriya, puis la deuxième était un peu plus grave et sec qui disait s'appeler Katsuki Bakugou. Elle les remercia et les pria de la suivre.

"Je vous présente ma fille Fuyumi et mon plus jeune fils Shoto. Les enfants je vous présente Midoriya-kun et Bakugou-kun, ils vont nous aider aujourd'hui.  
\- Bonjour et enchantée jeunes hommes. Fit Fuyumi."

Shoto n'osa pas répondre, là devant lui, se trouvait _le_ garçon, il en occulta tous le reste. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire, son rythme cardiaque accéléra, il le vit alors tendre sa main et par automatisme il l'a pris. Oh mon dieu, que sa poigne était ferme et délicate, quand il la relâcha il eut envie de la reprendre directement pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Il fut sorti de son hypnose devant les beaux yeux émeraudes par une autre main qui apparut sous ses yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le perturbateur de sa contemplation. Il fut à peine surpris de voir deux rubis rouges le fusiller du regard. Au moment de lui serrer la paume ce fut presque une compétition de virilité à celui qui broieraient le membre de l'autre en premier.

Finalement sa mère claqua des mains et tous ce qui étaient autour se réanima comme par magie. Il n'avait même pas du s'écouler deux minutes depuis le début, mais pour lui ça lui avait parut une éternité. Elle mena les deux hommes à travers le petit appartement pour leur montrer tous les meubles qui seraient à mettre dans le camion et les autres qui étaient soit à laisser soit à jeter.

Il les suivit lui aussi, après tout il allait devoir les aider, puis au moment de sortir de la chambre, Izuku suivit la femme et Bakugou qui était derrière lui se retourna vers Shoto un air menaçant sur le visage.

"Tu t'approche de Deku et je te démonte! Persifla t-il."

Deku ? Qui était il ?

Enfin, il ne mit pas longtemps à déduire qu'il s'agissait du garçon aux cheveux vert. Shoto se mordit l'intérieure de la joue, alors comme ça le blond aussi en pinçait pour Midoriya ? Le bicolore avait un rival, bien que cette pseudo rivalité n'allait que dans un sens, après tout il n'avait parlé que très rarement au plus petit donc il n'avait aucune chance.

Ils décidèrent de vidée la chambre en premier, Todoroki les suivit pour leur proposer son aide. Katsuki lui lança un regard noir mais finit par lui passer le matelas.

"Tiens double face tu n'as qu'a prendre ce ça. Ricana t-il."

Shoto haussa un sourcil, s'il voulait lui donner un truc léger pour le rendre ridicule, et bien tant mieux, il irait plus vite ainsi et pourrait revenir aider. Il commença à soulever le matelas mais malheureusement il se rendit compte que c'était plus lourd que ce qu'il pensait et pas simple pour passer les portes. Ce blond cendré voulait juste l'humilier. Il serra les poings.

"Tu veux de l'aide Todoroki-kun? C'est moins facile que ce qu'il n'y parait. S'inquiéta Izuku."

Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, est ce que accepter son aide ne serait pas ridicule ? Et en même temps quand il avisa la tête de Bakugou qui avait l'air de vouloir le tuer, il sourit en coin et accepta la proposition.

Il savait aussi que le vert était quelqu'un qui était foncièrement gentil, après tout la première fois qui lui avait parler Shoto n'avait pas été des plus amical. Ce dernier avait été un peu perturbé par son sourire et n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on l'aborde, il avait répondu de manière très sec. Mais Izuku ne s'en était pas vexé, il était même revenu lui parler quelque jours plus tard quand il avait remarqué que le bicolore était encore perdu dans les couloirs.

"Hey, Deku le sommier ne va pas se bouger tout seul! Grogna le blond.  
Tu n'as qu'a prendre une des tables de nuit en attendant Kacchan! Dit il en s'adressant à son ami. Bien Todoroki-kun je passe en premier ce sera plus facile pour les manœuvres dans l'escalier."

Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il devait avoir plus de poids en descendant les escaliers, mais ce dernier ne rechigna pas sous l'effort bien au contraire, le plus petit cachait extrêmement bien son jeu. Une fois mit dans le camion Katsuki ramena la deuxième table de nuit vu qu'il avait déjà eut le temps de le faire avec la première.

Izuku remercia Shoto pour son aide, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire le bicolore. Lui qui n'avait pas trop l'habitude de sourire en fut lui même perturbé et les joues rouges de son crush montra que lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas.

"Bouge toi le Nerd on a pas que ça à foutre !"

A cet instant précis Todoroki avait envie que Bakugou disparaisse, pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit là lui ? Il aurait pu avoir l'après midi avec le garçon qu'il aimait tranquillement. Bon ils auraient sûrement galéré à descendre les meubles, parce que malgré une bonne musculature Shoto n'était pas trop porté sur l'exercice physique. Ils descendirent plusieurs autres meubles pendant que le fils de Rei faisait des aller retour avec les choses les plus légères.

A un moment il tenta de prendre la télé, mais il fut surpris par son poids et faillit la laisser tomber, heureusement Izuku qui passait par là intervint assez rapidement et la rattrapa. Leurs visages se retrouvaient si près l'un de l'autre que le bicolore eut l'impression de devoir loucher pour le regarder dans les yeux, et quand Midoriya lui demanda si tout allait bien il sentit son souffle lui chatouiller ses lèvres.

Il avait la gorge sèche tout d'un coup, il ne savait pas comment répondre sans passer pour un abruti. En plus il n'arrivait même pas à bouger de sa position à moitié bancale, et par adéquation Deku ne le pouvait pas non plus. L'instant lui parut durer une éternité.

"Les garçons tout va bien? Demanda Fuyumi."

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante aussi rouge que des tomates. Shoto finit par se redresser et Izuku prit la télé en main avant d'annoncer qu'il la descendait, laissés derrière, les deux autres eurent presque l'impression qu'il fuyait.

"Il a l'air de te plaire ce garçon. Fit la jeune femme.  
Nee-san. Soupira Shoto.  
Et tu n'as pas l'air de le laisser indifférent.. Peut être que tu pourrais lui demander son numéro."

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper un carton au sol pour descendre à son tour bien, sentant néanmoins que ses joues trahissait le fond de sa pensé. Quand il arriva en bas il entendit les deux amis discuter, il s'arrêta à quelque pas caché par la camion, il ne voulait pas vraiment écouter leur conversation mais le blond parlait bien trop fort pour être ignoré.

"Ne te laisse pas distraire crétin!  
Désolé Kacchan...  
Putain, dès que tu vois un mec qui te plaît t'es pas possible... Grogna l'autre. Tu va encore te faire avoir et c'est moi qui vais te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Rappelle moi ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'un garçon était beau et avait l'air gentil ?

Ouais bizarrement t'as pas envie, alors laisse moi te dire un truc ! Ce double face il est pas fait pour toi, c'est clair ? Pourquoi tu sortirai pas avec l'autre blond là ? Lui au moins il cache rien !  
Mashairo-kun? Mais c'est juste un bon ami alors que...  
Ouais bah pour toi ce serait mieux que tu sorte avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien, pas avec un mec à qui t'a parlé trois fois et qui te parle mal! Faut pas s'étonner qu'il ai pas d'ami, c'est un crétin arrogant !"

Katsuki lui avait l'air de le détester, mais la il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, il avait l'habitude de répondre de manière assez sec à tout le monde. C'est aussi une des raisons qui faisait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul ami, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait bien essayer de répondre gentiment à Deku mais il n'y arrivait pas et ne savait jamais vraiment quoi lui dire.

Il posa devant le camion ce qu'il avait dans les bras sans regarder les deux autres garçons, de toute manière il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il remarqua bien qu'ils l'avaient vu, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et remonta chez sa mère. Quelque part il avait mal, ça le touchait plus qu'on pouvait le penser. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de se rapprocher de certaine personne, mais il ne savait pas manier les mots, il était comme son père.

Il vit Fuyumi lui sourire de loin quand il rentra dans l'appartement, mais il tourna directement dans la chambre pour prendre un des cartons. Même sa sœur avait du mal à déchiffrer quand il allait mal, seul Shinsou qui ce comportait de la même façon le comprenait vraiment. Rei aussi aurait su deviner ses non-dits.

"Désolé Todoroki-kun. Kacchan ne sait pas mesurer ses paroles des fois. Dit Izuku"

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu monter, il avait l'air un peu essoufflé, il avait du courir après lui. Une personne normale lui aurait sûrement sourit et remercié, mais Shoto ne savait même pas si c'était la bonne l'attitude à adopter, et il ne voulait pas inquiéter le garçon. Il détourna son visage pour se pencher sur un carton.

"Il n'y pas de mal, il a raison après tout.

C'est faux! S'insurgea le vert."

Il avait élevé la voix, le bicolore ne pensait pas que ce garçon pouvait crier ainsi. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête baissée, ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Il inspira un grand coup comme pour faire disparaître sa colère.

"Tu n'es pas comme ça... Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, tu n'es juste pas très doué pour parler. Et je sais que ce que Kacchan a dit t'as touché."

Il l'avait vu ? Comment ?

D'habitude, tout le monde pensait que ça ne le touchait pas et qu'il se fichait de ce que pensaient les autres. Son visage toujours neutre lui avait même apporté des problèmes au collège. Est-ce qu'Izuku l'avait vraiment percé à jour, ou était ce juste une coïncidence?

"J'avais bien remarqué que tu te sentait seul le jour de la rentrée... C'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler quand tu t'es perdu. Je me disais que si on devenait amis tu te sentirais moins seul. Et puis, j'ai aussi vu que tu prenais soin de toujours recopier tes cours pour Shinsou-kun afin qu'il ne soit pas en retard..."

Il avait remarqué tous ça ? Mais c'était impossible, seul Hitoshi et sa mère pouvaient le comprendre aussi bien. Et puis le violet était son ami, il était normal qu'il prenne les cours pour lui quand il était malade. Midoriya devait souvent faire la même chose.

"Je t'ai aussi vu retirer des affiches mesquines sur Ochacko-chan, alors que tu ne la connais même pas. Tu donne aussi à manger au chat derrière les bâtiments avec Shinsou-kun, tu as aussi donné à manger au mendiant dans la rue..."

Comment pouvait il savoir tout ça? Lui qui observait toujours ce que faisait Izuku, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué quand il avait fait toutes ces choses là. Deku était mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis le début de l'année il avait remarqué Todoroki, et comme l'avait dit Katsuki au départ il avait juste été intrigué par son physique atypique. Puis il lui avait adressé la parole et il avait compris qu'il était un peu dans le même genre que Bakugou, à ne pas savoir s'exprimer sans heurter les autres. Son regard avait alors tout naturellement suivit Shoto dès que ce dernier avait le dos tourné.

Il en était tellement amoureux, qu'il en avait presque supplié sa mère de les mettre en contact, car oui, c'était grâce à elle qu'il se trouvait là. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui disait tous ça, c'était vraiment la honte, lui faire une déclaration n'aurait pas pu être plus clair que ça. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il leva la tête et pu voir que Todoroki était aussi rouge que lui.

"Les garçons tout va bien?"

Ils sursautèrent en voyant Rei à la porte de la chambre. Est-ce qu'elle avait entendu tous ce qu'il avait dit ? Izuku espérait que non, il était horriblement gêné. Il bafouilla pour lui dire que oui qu'il venait juste chercher des cartons dans la chambre. Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers une autre pièce.

Toujours aussi embarrassé il se précipita à côté du plus grand pour prend un carton, mais ils eurent quasiment la même idée au même moment. Alors que leurs deux mains se frôlèrent, Midoriya se releva d'un coup.

Deku prit le carton dans ses bras et partie en vitesse de la pièce, il faillit renverser Katsuki qui revenait juste pour prendre autre chose. Il s'excusa et descendu rapidement les escaliers. Une fois en bas, de ceux ci il se précipita au camion, posa le carton et souffla. Mon dieu, il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, mais à la place, il la laissa retomber sur le carton qu'il venait de poser dans le véhicule.

"Midoriya! Fit Shoto surprenant le plus petit. Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler, comme tu l'as dit, mais... Je t'apprécie... beaucoup."

Son visage était en feux, tout comme celui de son interlocuteur. S'il savait toujours aussi bien décodé le bicolore, cela voulait dire que ses sentiments étaient sans doute réciproque. Il allait de nouveau parler quand Bakugou arriva à son tour.

"Moins de parlotte plus de travaille double face, je te rappelle que c'est ta mère qui déménage pas la mienne!"

Izuku fronça les sourcils, prêt à gronder son ami d'enfance mais ce dernier se retourna vers lui avec un regard noir. Il se tut, il savait que Katsuki faisait ça pour le protéger, il soupira et s'excusa au prêt de Todoroki. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête avant de partir chercher d'autres cartons.

"Tu pourrais être plus sympa Kacchan!  
Et pourquoi? J'aime pas ce gars.  
Il est plus gentil que tu ne le pense...  
Ouais comme tout les autres trous de balle qui se servent de ta naïveté. Grogna le blond.  
J'ai dix neuf ans Kacchan je pense que je peux juger moi même si quelqu'un est bien pour moi ou non!  
Très bien, fait comme tu veux! Cracha le garçon. Mais si jamais il te brise le cœur, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir t'aider!"

Il savait que Katsuki viendrait quand même l'aider mais il n'allait pas le dire à haute voix le garçon risquait de se braquer, il ne fit alors que soupirer et continua de faire ce pourquoi il était venue. Il croisa le bicolore mais malheureusement à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient Rei, Fuyumi ou Katsuki étaient aussi présent. Quand ils frôlèrent dans les couloirs, ou qu'ils s'échangeaient un regard les deux abordaient un petite sourire et une couleur rouge sur les joues.

Izuku en était très heureux, il avait enfin pu apercevoir les prémisses d'un visage plus ouvert. Il trouvait Shoto encore plus beau et plus intriguant qu'avant. Il sourit alors bêtement et eut même un petit rire en pensant juste au garçon. Une fois que tous fut mit dans le camion, il fut temps pour Deku et Bakugou de conduire le véhicule à la nouvelle demeure de Rei. Malheureusement Mirdoiya apprit que Shoto devait partir. Il était en train de monter à l'avant du camion quand une main le retint. Il se tourna pour voir le bicolore qui avait l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

« Est ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? Dit il brutalement.

Oui, bien sur. »

Le vert sortit son téléphone pour pouvoir rentrer le numéro du garçon qui fit de même. Il était vraiment heureux que le garçon ait pris cette initiative, un large sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres, malgré la chaleur qui montait sur ses joues il ne se sentait pas trop embarrassé. Une fois les coordonnés échangées il releva le son regard vers Todoroki qui avait un visage neutre mais enflammé.

« Merci Todoroki-kun.

Merci à toi.

Et bien je t'appelle ce soir. »

Et sur un au revoir plus tôt timide il monta dans le camion et serra le portable dans ses mains. Il allait pouvoir le contacter et pourquoi pas, prévoir un rendez vous. Il avait tellement hâte !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu!**

 **Laissez moi vos avis, j'aime savoir si mon travail est bien ou non!**


End file.
